


fart

by wapsexgod808



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Regression, Comfort, i dont know how to tag this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapsexgod808/pseuds/wapsexgod808
Summary: u r not feeling and gamzee comforts u
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	fart

**Author's Note:**

> there is one line of which gamzee calls himself daddy but it is NOT in a sexual way

You were sat on your bed, legs crossed, the world fading in and out. Your head hurt, but you didn’t pay too much mind to it. You couldn’t really feel anything. Physically nor mentally. You aren’t sad, though you aren’t happy. Simply put, you were nothing.

You weren’t sure who you were, really. Why you were here. What your name was. You just sat there, your vision coming and going.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see a person come into your room. The door opened slowly, gently. It hurt. You didn’t know why.

A taller person walked in, grey skin. Nothing was going through your mind, it wasn’t working. You couldn’t stop him as he walked closer to you, though if you had the cognitive thinking I doubt you would, anyway.

The bed dipped as you felt him take a seat next to you. You blinked, wanting to get your vision back, but you couldn’t fully at the moment, you just kept zoning back out.

He didn’t mind. He raised his hand to the back of your head tentatively, stroking through your hair.

“Hey Lil Mama. You here?”

You couldn’t respond. Instead, you fell face first into the crook of his neck, wordlessly. 

He wrapped his arms around you, nodding softly as he worked his fingers up and down your back, soothing you.

You could feel the metaphorical dam inside of you breaking. You were going to cry soon.

So you did. You cried into his shoulder, clinging onto him like he was the only thing that mattered.

And he was the only thing that mattered.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. You don’t have to be strong anymore.”

He cooed at you, the hand that wasn’t rubbing at your back going to your hair, stroking gently.

Your breath hitched as the tears kept coming, harder now as you fully let your guard down in front of him. Or well, technically in his shoulder.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re fine, let it all out, motherfucker.”

And you did. You let it all out. His shirt was soaked from your tears.

You coughed, trying to stop yourself from choking.

He pats your back gently, like a father would their strangled child.

“Daddy’s here. Everything's okay, baby.”

You wanted to smile at this, but you couldn’t bring yourself to at the moment. You were feeling better than you previously were, though, so that was a start.

You pulled back from him, trying to focus on his face. You could feel yourself on the verge of regressing.

He was fine with this, too. He never judged you for it and would always care for you when you did, and that made you happy.

Silently, you curled into his chest, resting your head in his lap as he gazed down at you.

You were tired. Not fully back mentally, but definitely tuckered out.

He shifted to a position that was more comfortable, where you two were laying up and down on the bed, your head still rested against his chest, though his arms were now wrapped around your back, again.

Everything was comfortably warm as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> booyah . theres so many a overused words but who gives a fuck this is a comfort fic for myself i do not care . if ur reading this i hope ur doing okay 
> 
> anyways can we talk about how age regression is looked down upon and immediately deemed sexual by others that dont experience it because that shit kinda rlly pisses me off why r u sexualizing peoples literal coping mechanisms thats so disgusting


End file.
